Kiss from a Rose
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Teddy Lupin, jadi kau tak perlu lagi menciumi bunga mawar sebagai pengganti diriku..."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing: **Rose Weasley &amp; Teddy Lupin.

**Rating: **T

* * *

"Teddy Lupin, aku sangaaaat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Di sini, di tempat ini, sekarang juga?"

Tersedak kaget, Edward Remus Lupin atau yang biasa dipanggil Teddy Lupin menghentikan aktivitas mengendus-endus dan menciumi rumpun bunga mawar. Sepasang bola mata kuning keemasan-nya berkilat tak percaya, memandang tercengang bocah berambut merah menyala yang masih setia melemparkan senyum semanis krim dan gula.

Mendekap erat boneka beruang Teddy yang bopeng-bopeng dan bebercak-bercak, Rose Weasley tersenyum gemilang dan bersinar-sinar. Semburat pucat kemerahan merayapi pipi beningnya, kian mempercantik pesona sepasang mata biru indah yang berpijar tanpa dosa.

"Menikah? Err, tapi Rose, kau masih anak-anak," Teddy akhirnya berhasil menggali suara setelah menarik napas dalam beberapa kali. Tak jauh dari mereka, duduk terjepit di antara jambangan batu dan gerabah besar berisi pucuk-pucuk mawar segar, Victoire Weasley terkikik kecil. Berkali-kali remaja cantik keturunan Veela Prancis itu menekan buku-buku jari ke bibir, mati-matian mencegah dirinya terpingkal-pingkal dan meraung dalam tawa.

"Sssh! Jangan tertawa, Vic! Ayo, bantu aku," Teddy melirik marah, menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala yang hari ini ditumbuhi rambut kuning terang hingga kusut masai. Sebagai seorang penyihir dengan talenta Metamorphmagus, Teddy memiliki keleluasaan serta kemampuan bergonta-ganti warna mata dan surai sesuka hati.

Dan kali ini, selaras dengan siang terik cerah yang identik dengan aroma musim panas, putra tunggal mendiang Nymphadora Tonks dan Profesor Remus John Lupin itu mewarnai netra dan rambut senada dengan sang surya yang merambat naik di atas kepala.

"_Non, non_. Tidak, tidak. Itu urusan dalam negerimu, Ted. Aku tak berhak ikut campur," Victoire tersenyum sedemikian rupa, buru-buru merunduk dan melihat-lihat kuku jari saat mata kuning emas Teddy menyorot segalak serigala murka.

"Victoire bisa menjadi pendeta wanita yang menikahkan kita," Rose melompat-lompat penuh harap, saran antusias yang membuat gelak riang Victoire kembali mengisi keheningan.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian, _Mignon_ (Manis)? Terus, mana cincin pernikahan kalian?" tanya Victoire memanas-manasi, sepotong senyum cemerlang menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang terhibur.

Menyeringai cerdik, Rose menjulurkan cincin bulat yang terbuat dari bilah rerumputan ke tangan Teddy yang terbelalak heran. Puas melihat Teddy menggenggam bingung cincin rumput yang masih menyisakan percik embun, Rose menghampiri Victoire yang terhuyung berdiri sembari mengibas-ngibaskan lipatan rok gaun damas biru yang dipenuhi tangkai-tangkai mawar.

"Nah, cincin pernikahan sudah dipegang calon mempelai pria. Untuk saksi, aku memercayakan amanat penting ini pada Teddy Bear tersayang," Rose mengedip bersemangat, mengacung-acungkan boneka beruang buluk yang dibelikan Teddy tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

"_Mon Dieu_! Ya Tuhan, kau pintar sekali, Rosie Sayang. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai prosesi pernikahan," Victoire menggosok-gosok kedua tangan dengan penuh semangat, mendengus tertawa dengan aksen berirama sewaktu rambut kuning benderang Teddy bertransformasi menjadi kabut keperakan. Warna mahkota kepala yang selalu dipakai pemuda separuh manusia serigala itu jika suasana hatinya berubah sekeruh badai di lautan.

Melempar pandang sebal ke arah Victoire yang nyengir lebar, Teddy membungkuk dan memegang Rose sepanjang lengan. Menatap wajah cerdas Rose yang disinari harapan muluk-muluk, Teddy memeras otak secepat mungkin. Berjuang mencari-cari solusi terbaik untuk menyadarkan Rose tanpa harus melukai perasaan rapuh bocah lasak yang baru merayakan ulang tahun kesebelas, beberapa bulan silam.

"Begini, Rose. Aku tak bisa menikah denganmu," Teddy meracik bakat persuasi, berharap bisa menenangkan si penindas kecil yang gemar menonjolkan diri dengan nada riang membujuk. Berupaya tak memperhatikan wajah kemerahan Rose yang terkadang sering merecoki mimpi-mimpi malam, Teddy mencoba memberi pengertian dan pemahaman pada anak perempuan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil. Belum pantas untuk membahas, membicarakan atau mendiskusikan cinta dan pernikahan," Teddy berbisik tegas, tanpa sadar membelai pipi manis Rose yang sehalus kelopak bunga dengan satu jari.

"Aku sudah besar, Teddy. Buktinya, minggu depan aku resmi masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts," Rose memprotes spontan, rambutnya yang semerah jilatan lidah api berderak-derak seiring dengan irama anggukan kepala.

"Merlin, Rose. Menimba ilmu di kastil Hogwarts tidak berarti kau sudah dewasa. Kau masih kecil. Masih sebelas tahun," Teddy tertawa miris, menatap langsung ke iris biru Rose yang berkilat seterang cahaya kunang-kunang.

"Aku tidak kecil, Teddy. Aku tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi dan jangkung dari anak-anak seumuranku," Rose mencecar tak mau kalah, enggan menyerah terlalu mudah. Kekeraskepalaan yang tergolong wajar mengingat gadis berpipi seranum mawar liar itu terlahir dari rahim Hermione Granger Weasley, si penyihir internasional yang terkenal dan selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam berbagai hal.

Mengusap tempurung kepala yang kali ini berubah menjadi ungu beludru, Teddy menggeleng kesal. Merlin, harus bagaimana lagi dia mencemplungkan akal sehat ke otak Rose yang puber lebih cepat dari waktu semestinya?

"Ini bukan masalah ukuran atau tinggi badan, Rose. Kau masih kanak-kanak. Belum akil balig. Belum dewasa. Belum pantas untuk menikah," tegas Teddy, meratapi tikaman perih yang menyayat hati sewaktu gadis berwajah penuh bintik di hadapannya menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa aku tak pantas jadi istrimu, Teddy? Aku sangat menyukai dan mencintaimu," Rose bertanya gigih, sudut mulut mungilnya yang mengingatkan Teddy pada kembang yang menguncup mengerucut cemberut.

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak pantas, Rose. Aku hanya berkata kalau kau masih kecil," ujar Teddy mendamaikan, menetak-netakkan ujung sepatu bot koboi berbahan kulit kualitas terbaik di tunggul pohon berlumut. Kegiatan tak beraturan yang diharapkan bisa membredel imajinasi liar dan lamunan menggairahkan yang berkeliaran ke sana ke mari.

"Sekarang mungkin aku masih kecil. Tapi, nanti aku juga pasti beranjak dewasa," Rose menatap penuh keyakinan, menyilangkan jari seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga pemuda besar dan tegap di depannya mau berbaik hati menunggunya tumbuh dan berkembang.

"Ya, ya, ya. Nanti saja kau datang kembali saat sudah besar, oke?" kata Teddy mengambang, tak sabar untuk memutus obrolan pernikahan yang membuat jantung berdentang-dentang seheboh tabuhan dua ribu gong.

"Kalau menungguku besar, lama sekali, Teddy. Ayo, menikahlah denganku sekarang," Rose merajuk ngambek, memandang penuh ingin wajah maskulin Teddy yang tampan bukan main.

Sadar siasat merengek ala bocah kecil tidak mempan, Rose buru-buru menerapkan jurus merayu khas wanita dewasa. Menurunkan bulu mata, anak emas cerdas yang sempat menjadi fenomena internasional karena menjuarai Turnamen Catur Sihir Dunia di usia batita itu mengerjap-ngerjap sembari mengedip-ngedip genit.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Hentikan rayuan gombal konyol itu," Teddy tertawa tanpa suara, tak tahan lagi menyaksikan bocah tukang bikin ribut seperti Rose berubah secentil artis opera sabun di televisi.

"Ini tidak konyol, Teddy. Lihat, aku bisa bersikap dan bertingkah layaknya perempuan dewasa, bukan?" Rose tertawa lembut dan penuh arti, lagi-lagi menunjukkan kualitas otak tajam yang mampu menyerap, mengingat dan mempraktikkan hal-hal baru dalam waktu singkat.

Mendelik tidak senang, Teddy menghentikan goyangan pinggul Rose dengan kibasan tangan. Memelototi Victoire yang terbungkuk-bungkuk menyumpal tawa, Teddy meminta teman sepermainannya itu untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari terkaman lamaran pernikahan dini.

"Jadilah laki-laki sejati, Teddy Lupin. Masak untuk hal seperti ini kau harus meminta pertolonganku," Victoire mengibaskan rambut pirang perak panjang ke satu bahu, acuh tak acuh meskipun jari-jemari Teddy bergulung membentuk kepalan tinju.

Kembali berbalik menghadapi Rose yang menyeringai berseri-seri, Teddy mengambil napas di udara. Sebenarnya, sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ia tahu kalau si kecil Rose sangat memujanya. Setiap kali bertemu muka di kediaman resmi keluarga Weasley di The Burrow, bocah bermata sebiru cakrawala itu pasti menggelegar gembira, berteriak-teriak gempita menjeritkan keinginan dan obsesinya untuk menjadi pengantin Teddy Lupin.

Sejauh ini, Teddy tak pernah memusingkan obsesi maupun bualan pernikahan tersebut. Selain terpaut usia lumayan jauh, ia sudah mengenal Rose sedari bayi. Tumbuh besar bersama layaknya saudara.

_Tapi dia bukan saudara kandungmu. Ingat, kalian tak punya ikatan atau pertalian darah..._

"Ya, tapi dia masih kecil. Masih kanak-kanak. Aku ini bukan pedofil atau predator anak," Teddy tanpa sadar menggerutu di balik napas, melaknati keinginan terpendam yang menyihir pikiran dan menjerat akal sehat. Hasrat biologis sialan yang pastilah berasal dari darah manusia serigala yang diwariskan ayah kandungnya yang wafat di Perang Besar Hogwarts, sembilan belas tahun silam.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Teddy. Lagipula, jika kau menikah denganku, kau tak perlu berpura-pura mencium bunga mawar sebagai pengganti diriku," Rose merentangkan tangan dengan puas, menunjuk gerumbul mawar impor berkualitas yang terpuruk menggunuk di taman berumput.

"Ya ampun, Rose. Aku mengendus-endus bau mawar karena itu bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai ahli parfum," Teddy menggerutu tidak sabaran, memandangi daun-daun mawar yang bergesekan alih-alih samudra biru Rose yang memancarkan kedalaman safir. Mata menggoda dan menghipnotis yang hampir membuatnya tak bisa menahan reaksi dan hasrat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku bukan-"

Berlagak tak melihat lirikan penuh spekulasi yang terpancar dari iris biru sendu Victoire, Teddy menarik Rose masuk ke dalam pelukan, memotong argumen apapun yang hendak dilontarkan gadis kecilnya. Merebahkan kepala Rose di lekukan bahu, pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu membuai rambut Rose yang semerah bara api dengan hembusan napas.

"Kau masih kecil, Rose. Masih bocah kemarin sore yang bau kencur," Teddy memaksakan diri mencekokkan kenyataan pahit tersebut dengan dua tujuan. Meredam keinginan muskil Rose sekaligus memblokir jeratan nafsu tak diinginkan yang mulai merajai dan menguasai organ tubuh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Rose melolong seperti anak anjing terluka, jeritan amarahnya yang memecah udara bahkan menyaingi kicauan ribut burung parkit yang bergosip riang di batang pohon elder.

"Teddy jahat! Jahat! Bilang saja kau tak mau menikah denganku! Tak usah mengata-ngataiku anak kecil ingusan!" Rose berontak seliar kucing sawah, menyepak keras dada kokoh Teddy dengan sepasang kaki boneka beruang yang dipenuhi noda susu dan jamur.

Menyeka ujung mata yang basah dan berair, Rose ngeloyor pergi tanpa permisi. Berkelebat cepat menanjaki jalan tanah sempit yang membatasi padang mawar dengan halaman terjal rumah utama keluarga Tonks.

"Astaga..." Teddy mendesah panjang dan dalam, menekan rasa sakit tak tertahankan sewaktu bayangan wajah Rose yang berkubang air mata melayang-layang di benak.

"Sudahlah, Ted. Jangan diambil serius. Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti baikan lagi," Victoire mengangguk membesarkan hati, menatap tanpa kedip sosok Teddy yang memandang bimbang ke arah di mana punggung gemetar Rose menghilang.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menolak lebih halus lagi. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Rose paling benci dan antipati jika dirinya disepelekan," keluh Teddy gundah, erangan desahan tertahannya yang sarat kesedihan berputar-putar mengelilingi udara.

"Yah, Rose memang keras kepala tapi dia sangat logis dan analitis. Nanti juga dia tersadar dari omong kosong besar tentang cinta monyet ini," Victoire memiringkan kepala dengan anggun, jemari kurus dan aristokratnya yang terawat baik menelusuri alur tanaman mawar yang belum selesai dipetik.

Cinta monyet yang cuma omong kosong besar...

Mengekang dorongan menyangkal kebenaran yang sudah dapat dipastikan, Teddy meneruskan kegiatan menyeleksi kuntum-kuntum mawar terbaik. Daripada bersusah-payah mengevaluasi dan mengurai pikiran kusut seputar perasaan janggal yang perlahan-lahan mengerubungi sanubari, akan lebih baik jika ia berkonsentrasi pada bisnis minyak wangi yang tengah dirintisnya.

"Tenang saja, Ted. Pekan depan, Rose akan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Aku yakin, di sana ia bisa melupakanmu sekaligus menemukan pria sebaya yang tepat untuknya," ulas Victoire masuk akal, seutas senyum sayu nan melankolis tersimpul di rekah bibir merah basah yang berkilat menggiurkan.

Dagu Teddy mengeras dan gigi belakangnya mengencang tegang saat kalimat terakhir Victoire menerjang gendang telinga. Ya, Victoire benar. Kesibukan memperdalam ilmu sihir pasti membuat Rose perlahan-lahan melupakannya. Keglamoran pergaulan Hogwarts pasti membuat Rose mudah mencari pria muda sebaya yang sepadan untuknya.

Pemuda beruntung yang sudah pasti bukan dirinya.

Pria setengah manusia serigala yang terpaksa harus memandang Rose Weasley layaknya seorang saudara...

* * *

"Oh, manisnya. Kuharap Teddy benar-benar menjadi saudara kita."

Menatap dengan mata basah dan napas tertahan, Rose mengawasi ketat sepasang muda-mudi yang asyik bertukar ciuman tegas dan hangat. Seakan lupa waktu dan tempat, si pemuda berambut secerah sinar keemasan musim panas tanpa malu-malu mencium terang-terangan si gadis pirang perak tepat di tengah-tengah peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross, London yang padat dan sesak.

Melendot di lengan kanan Rose, Lily Luna Potter; salah satu adik sepupu Rose yang paling mungil dan cantik berceloteh keras dan riang. Dua manik cokelat hangat Lily berkilat-kilat penuh harap, tak sabar membayangkan kemungkinan Teddy Lupin segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Weasley dan Potter di masa mendatang.

"Lihat, mereka serasi sekali, bukan? Sungguh pemandangan indah dan mengagumkan," Lily yang terpesona tertawa senang bukan kepalang, tak sadar sama sekali jika bibir kakak sepupu perempuannya mengerut kencang menahan isak yang mengguncang.

"Teddy dan Victoire? Serius? Kupikir Teddy menyukai Rose karena dia sering sekali mencium-cium bunga mawar," Albus Severus Potter, anak nomor dua keluarga Potter yang religius dan berbudi pekerti halus mengerling sedikit sebelum menyikut rusuk adik perempuannya yang melonjak-lonjak kecil.

"Al! Kenapa kau menyodok tulang igaku? Sakit tahu, oh-" Lily menghentikan omelan gaduh sewaktu tatapan merana Rose tertangkap radar penglihatan. Sayangnya, kesadaran tersebut tak diikuti kakak sulungnya, James Sirius Potter. Berdiri berdempetan bahu dengan adik Rose, Hugo Weasley yang mengernyitkan muka, James mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan dengan gerakan sekencang kincir.

"Teddy menciumi bunga mawar karena dia wiraswasta parfum. Itu pekerjaannya, bukan karena dia menyukai Rosie kita," James menyeringai menjengkelkan, tak melepas pandang dari sepasang insan yang masih mempersembahkan adegan mengundang.

Jantung Rose terasa tenggelam dan membisu beku saat kata-kata telak James merasuki otak. Ya, bukankah hal serupa juga diutarakan Teddy sewaktu menolak pinangan? Bukankah Teddy menyatakan kalau ia menciumi bunga mawar sebab hal tersebut merupakan bagian dari mata pencaharian? Bukan karena ia mengidam-idamkan wangi surgawi khas Rose Weasley?

Lagipula, bukankah Teddy berulang-ulang kali menegaskan bahwa ia tak mau menikahi anak kecil seperti dirinya? Anak sebelas tahun yang puber lebih cepat gara-gara berotak super?

"Sudahlah, Rose. Lupakan saja bandot tua seperti Teddy. Lebih baik kau berkencan dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu," James yang tak pernah bisa memoles dan memperhalus kata-kata tersenyum agak usil. Meratakan rambut hitam bandel yang beterbangan ke sembarang arah, pelajar tahun kedua itu bergegas pergi menyusul teman-teman seangkatannya yang berduyun-duyun masuk ke dalam perut kereta Hogwarts Express.

Bandot tua seperti Teddy...

Jika saja dirinya tak gelisah dan mau muntah seperti sekarang, Rose pasti sudah meneriaki James karena berani mengata-ngatai pangeran pujaannya. Namun, meski selalu mengutarakan opini tanpa berpikir, sesungguhnya James termasuk anak lurus dan jujur. James hanya mengatakan kebenaran dan kenyataan bahwa gadis cilik seperti dirinya tak pantas mendampingi pemuda sematang Teddy Lupin.

Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya perempuan yang pantas untuk Teddy hanyalah dara bergaya kota seperti Victoire Weasley. Penyihir seperdelapan Veela yang memiliki keanggunan nomor satu layaknya seorang ratu. Gadis berdada indah pemilik mulut penuh dan sensual serta tawa musikal yang menenangkan.

Bukan dirinya...

Bocah sebelas tahun yang suka mencari-cari masalah seperti jatuh cinta dan puber lebih cepat dari waktunya...

Anak kecil menyedihkan yang terpaksa harus memandang Teddy Lupin sebagai saudara terdekatnya...

* * *

"Tentu saja Teddy dan Victoire masih menjalin hubungan dekat. Victoire kan asisten pribadi Teddy di industri parfum Teddy Lupin Corporation."

Menggabrukkan pintu lemari penyimpanan sapu yang terletak di dekat kantor guru Pelajaran Terbang, Madam Rolanda Hooch, Albus Severus Potter menatap spekulatif. Iris hijau zamrud Albus yang serupa dengan manik sejuk ayahnya, si pahlawan Perang Besar Hogwarts, Harry Potter menyipit sedikit sewaktu Rose mendengus sok anggun.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak buru-buru menikah?" Rose memasang ekspresi ringan, berjuang menyembunyikan getaran nadi dan debaran dada yang berdenyut dalam kecemburuan. Kendati sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun, Rose masih belum mampu melupakan kekalahan telak yang mendera. Kegagalan untuk menjadikan Teddy Lupin calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Entahlah. Mum dan Dad juga bertanya-tanya hal yang sama. Victoire juga tak bisa memberi jawaban lugas setiap kali rencana pernikahan mereka diungkit-ungkit. Sepertinya sepupu tertua kita tak berselera meningkatkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius," Albus mengedik tak peduli, dengan berhati-hati meletakkan kotak kayu aras tempat penyimpanan bola Bludger, Quaffle dan Golden Snitch ke tempat semula.

"Aneh betul. Padahal, di atas kertas maupun hitam di atas putih, Teddy dan Victoire sangat cocok. Apalagi yang mereka tunggu?" ucap Rose berpikir-pikir, sengaja menyembunyikan prediksi lain yang berlarian di benak.

Praduga yang menyatakan bahwa sisi manusia serigala Teddy tak bisa menerima Victoire sebagai pasangan sejati. Menurut penjelasan yang diserap Rose dari _Kitab Perilaku Manusia Serigala Tahun Enam Belas Tiga Puluh Tujuh_, bangsa manusia serigala memiliki tradisi _imprint_ atau perasaan terikat pada seseorang saat pertama kali melihatnya. Pun begitu halnya dengan kaum Veela yang memiliki riwayat berpasangan serupa. Hanya bisa menikah dan hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang terlahir dan ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Yah, kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tak meminta klarifikasi dan verifikasi langsung dari Teddy?" Albus mengangguk pendek, menelan seruas senyuman tipis sewaktu sepupu perempuannya memajang tampang ngeri.

"Mana bisa, Al. Aku tak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Lagipula, bukankah Teddy hidup nomaden dan jarang menetap lama di satu tempat?" Rose memandang gamang entri jadwal temu dan agenda kejuaraan Quidditch antar asrama yang melekat di tengah-tengah dinding.

Memang, semenjak insiden penolakan lamaran pernikahan dan adegan ciuman hebat di peron sembilan tiga perempat, Teddy seolah menghilang dari peredaran. Dengan alasan sibuk keliling dunia mengurus bisnis minyak wangi yang menanjak naik, lelaki jantan berotot keras, kuat dan terlatih itu tak lagi mengunjungi The Burrow setiap kali musim liburan tiba. Satu-satunya tali penghubung yang masih mengikatkan Teddy dengan keluarga baptis-nya hanyalah surat singkat yang terkadang datang sesekali.

"Aku dengar dia tinggal permanen di Jerman sekarang. Di Köln, kota asal parfum Cologne," seru Albus selintas lalu, melepas jubah Chaser yang berlumuran debu dan rumput lapangan. Menyimpan kostum kebanggaannya di boks cucian kotor, siswa tahun terakhir itu mengulurkan tangan, meminta sapu milik sekolah yang terjepit di ketiak Rose.

"Aku masih ingin terbang mengelilingi lapangan. Nanti biar aku yang mengunci ruang ganti," ujar Rose mantap, mengayunkan sapu Nimbus Dua Ribu Dua Puluh ke atas pundak. Seiring dengan pergantian zaman, sapu balap milik sekolah semakin mengalami perbaikan dan perkembangan berarti. Jika lima tahun lalu skuat Gryffindor masih menunggangi Bintang Jatuh yang sering ngadat dan jatuh nyungsep tanpa sebab, kini laskar singa mengendarai sapu terbang model paling akhir yang berkekuatan super.

"Terbang lagi? Tapi, kita baru selesai bertanding dan menang. Apa kau tidak letih atau lapar?" cetus Albus kaget, kedua alisnya sontak merapat khawatir.

"Rileks, Al. Aku hanya ingin melemaskan kaki dan menikmati udara segar sebentar lagi," Rose merespon dengan nada diriang-riangkan, melambai asal-asalan ke jendela kamar ganti yang menampilkan panorama senja yang semakin mendekat.

Mengangguk mengerti, Albus meletakkan kunci lemari sapu di telapak tangan Rose yang terjulur. Sebenarnya, sesuai instruksi Madam Hooch, ia disuruh menyegel bilik penyimpanan sapu dan bola Quidditch seusai pertandingan. Namun, siapa sih yang berani melawan titah Ketua Murid terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Hogwarts sekaligus penyihir berkelas kebanggaan dunia sihir modern?

Selain itu, Albus tahu pasti mengapa Rose bersikeras terbang melayang di tengah rembang petang seperti sekarang. Sejak dulu, setiap kali terbelit silang selimpat dilema dan dinamika problema, kerabat sebayanya itu terbiasa mengudara untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Jangan terlalu lama terbang di luar, Rose. Ingat, sebagai Kapten tim kau harus ikut pesta perayaan kemenangan kita di Menara Gryffindor," tutur Albus ligas, meluncur mundur sembari memegangi perut yang berkeriuk keras.

Bergumam membenarkan, Rose mengiringi Albus keluar dari ruang ganti. Usai memastikan Albus sudah berputar balik ke Aula Besar, Rose mengarahkan langkah ke stadion sekolah yang sunyi senyap. Memandang berkeliling, Rose menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menikmati keresak angin akhir pekan yang menyentak dan menarik-narik jubah.

Puas menarik oksigen dan mengisi paru-paru, Rose menjejak keras, meluncur secepat peluru mengitari lapangan berumput. Jauh di ujung bukit yang merapat mengelilingi kastil, matahari senja yang bulat menggeliat di ufuk barat, menebarkan jaring-jaring warna jingga keemasan yang memoles tiang gawang dan kursi-kursi tribun penonton.

Terbang berguling dan menukik manis dengan kecepatan penuh, Rose mendengarkan siulan angin sepoi menyegarkan yang menerpa wajah dan tubuh. Seiring dengan laju bayu yang berdesir melewati telinga, Rose menganalisis cabikan dilema yang menjerat ketenangan otak.

Berdasarkan kisikan penjelasan Albus dan potongan informasi dari sepupu-sepupunya yang lain (termasuk keluhan keras nenek kandung Teddy, Grandma Andromeda Tonks yang tak sabar menimang cucu), hubungan percintaan Teddy dan Victoire tampaknya menemui jalan buntu. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berpacaran, tak ada satu pihak pun yang berinisiatif naik ke pelaminan.

Padahal, sama seperti anggota keluarga besarnya yang lain, Rose mengira Teddy akan menikahi Victoire tak lama setelah putri pertama Fleur Delacour Weasley dan Bill Weasley itu lulus dari Hogwarts. Nyatanya, sampai tujuh tahun berlalu, Teddy dan Victoire belum terikat dalam tali pernikahan.

_Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Rose Weasley? Tetap bertahan dengan sikap diam pasif atau mencoba peruntunganmu sekali lagi?_

Melaju berputar-putar di antara petak-petak langit dan atap dahan-dahan lebat, Rose menghela napas sumir. Jika ia nekat mengulangi lamaran, sanggupkah ia dipermalukan sekali lagi? Tak cukupkah karma besar kepala yang menimpa karena menganggap kasih sayang biasa Teddy sebagai bentuk cinta?

Dan bukankah demi melupakan Teddy sekaligus membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah gadis gamang yang hanya bisa mengemis dan meminta-minta cinta ia memutuskan berkencan dan berpacaran dengan lusinan pemuda lain? Kegiatan sampingan yang sialnya justru menambah hunjaman rasa bersalah di dada alih-alih memupus bayang-bayang pesona Teddy?

_Itu artinya kau masih mencintai Teddy, Rose. Ayo, jujurlah pada diri sendiri. Jangan berkecil nyali dan gampang menyerah. Bukankah pepatah bijak menyatakan kegagalan adalah kesuksesan yang tertunda? Mahaguru sekaligus bahan pembelajaran dalam kehidupan?_

Jujurlah pada diri sendiri...

Secercah cahaya baru melintasi mata biru Rose ketika kebenaran tak terelakkan tertancap dan meresap di sukma. Ya, meski terluka, hati kecilnya tak bisa berdusta. Meski sudah ditolak secara menyakitkan, ia masih menyayangi dan mencintai Teddy.

Masih memuja satu-satunya pemuda yang mengajarkan makna rasa cinta padanya...

Mendarat mantap seperti kucing gunung di atas tanah padat berselimut dedaunan, bibir mawar merah Rose melengkung puas. Memanggul sapu balap di bahu, Rose beranjak menuju ruang ganti Quidditch dengan sebongkah tekad baru yang menyala dan membara di rongga dada.

Tekad untuk menjadikan Teddy Lupin satu-satunya pendamping hidup terbaik untuknya...

* * *

"Kau berhak mendapatkan pendamping hidup terbaik, Vic. Dan sayangnya, itu bukan diriku."

Tersenyum getir, Teddy Lupin memasukkan berkas penjualan dan folder bujet anggaran ke meja berlaci empat berpelitur antik. Di depannya, duduk menyilangkan kaki di kursi malas, Victoire Weasley menyesap sirop soda ceri dengan kesantunan dan keanggunan yang patut diapresiasi. Ketenangan yang cukup mengesankan mengingat gadis berambut secantik bulan perak keemasan itu baru saja tertimpa kabar malang berupa pemutusan hubungan percintaan.

"Aku minta maaf harus mengambil langkah seperti ini," sesal Teddy suram, manik matanya yang pagi ini berwarna abu-abu batu menatap muram bekas kekasihnya. Orang dekat yang selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini setia mendampingi dalam suka maupun duka.

"Aku mengerti, Ted. Aku paham ini keputusan terbaik untuk kita berdua," Victoire mengangguk santai, meletakkan cangkir kosong dan tatakan di atas baki perak. Tentu saja ia mengerti dan memahami apa yang terjadi sebab sama seperti Teddy, dirinya juga berpendapat sama. Mereka bukanlah pasangan yang digariskan untuk hidup berbahagia sampai akhir dunia.

Oh ya, selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini ia dan Teddy memang dekat tapi tak ada ledakan kembang api gairah, kepuasan substansial maupun buncahan romantisme yang memayungi hubungan mereka. Yang tercipta dan terbentang di antara mereka hanyalah kehangatan persaudaraan dan kenyamanan persahabatan.

Meski tak terbakar api cinta, Victoire tak merasa perlu memutuskan hubungan. Yah, siapa sih yang tak mau berdekatan dengan pria muda dalam masa prima seperti Teddy Lupin? Lelaki setangguh koboi jalanan dengan mata sebening kaca dan pembawaaan atletis nan luwes?

Oke, oke, Teddy mungkin bukan bangsawan sopan, elegan dan tenang seperti tipikal pria kesukaannya selama ini, tapi Teddy tetaplah Teddy. Penyihir tampan bercitra mengesankan dengan kedewasaan matang yang menjanjikan.

Sejauh ini, Victoire tak merasa berdosa mengencani Teddy demi mengisi waktu luang sampai ia bertemu dengan pria yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Bukankah Teddy juga melakukan hal serupa? Memacarinya hanya untuk melupakan Rose Weasley? Gadis berambut semerah pijar api yang notabene merupakan cinta sejatinya?

Melempar pandang ke ambang jendela berangka yang memancarkan cahaya tengah hari, Victoire terkekeh kecil. Oh ya, Teddy mungkin boleh sesumbar atau membual tak memiliki perasaan istimewa pada Rose, tapi semua perbuatan dan tindakannya mengungkapkan hal sebaliknya.

Bukankah sejak dulu pemuda beraroma cengkeh dan air hujan itu tergila-gila pada wangi manis Rose yang menggiurkan? Keharuman menghanyutkan yang membuatnya terobsesi menciumi kelopak mawar segar?

Dan bukankah demi mendekatkan diri pada bau tubuh khas Rose, Teddy memutuskan berkecimpung di industri minyak wangi alih-alih terjun menjadi Auror atau Penyihir Penyerang Tepat Sasaran, anggota elit Pasukan Patroli Penegak Hukum Sihir?

_Well_, jika indikasi tersebut belum cukup, lihatlah nama yang dipilih Teddy untuk merek parfum andalannya. Minyak wangi bermutu beraroma mawar yang sukses mengangkat harkat dan derajatnya ke jajaran teratas pebisnis kaya dunia.

_Rose, mon amour_ (Rose, cintaku)...

Selain faktor kuat di atas, Victoire juga tak bisa mengabaikan sejarah luhur _imprint_ yang menaungi klan manusia serigala. Sejak lama, ia tahu kalau sisi manusia serigala Teddy telah menancapkan jejak pada Rose. Sisi yang terabaikan dan terlupakan gara-gara pendapat sempit dan pikiran salah Teddy tentang ikatan persaudaraannya dengan Rose.

Tapi kini, seiring pergantian waktu, sisi yang terabaikan itu mulai menyeruak ke permukaan. Victoire yakin, Teddy memutuskan kisah kasih mereka demi mengejar Rose Weasley. Demi mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang gadis belia yang pernah ditolaknya...

Menarik napas tenang, Teddy menghayati keheningan total yang melingkupi kamar kerja pribadinya, ruangan berpanel dengan langit-langit tinggi yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi tempat bersemayam yang paling menyenangkan.

Awalnya, sewaktu menjatuhkan vonis pemutusan hubungan, Teddy siap menerima konsekuensi dan risiko yang mengiringi. Nyatanya, selain berlapang dada dan menerima keputusan putus tanpa banyak bertanya-tanya, Victoire juga tak menampakkan setitik kekecewaan atau kemarahan.

_Itu karena dia tidak mencintaimu, Teddy Lupin. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini..._

Meringis miris, Teddy memikirkan jeritan kebenaran yang disemburkan relung hati. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia mengencani Victoire dengan satu tujuan, melupakan rasa cinta dan perasaan menuntut khas pria yang dirasakannya pada Rose Weasley.

Sayangnya, rencana tinggal rencana. Victoire memang sempurna, tapi gadis bermata sayu dan mengundang itu tak bisa menggantikan posisi Rose di hatinya. Victoire memang cantik luar dalam, tapi makhluk sensual dengan garis tubuh proporsional itu tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tersesat dan kekosongan hampa yang menjerat jiwa.

Kekosongan yang ditimbulkan oleh ketidakhadiran Rose di sisinya...

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Ted?" Victoire yang tak tahan lagi berdiam diri memberanikan diri bertanya dengan nada praktis. Melempar senyum anggun yang tertata semu, Victoire merapikan helaian rambut panjang yang jatuh melewati salah satu bahu.

"Aku berniat memperbaiki dan menata ulang hidupku," jawab Teddy lugas, menuang secawan brendi apel untuk dirinya sendiri. Menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi, Teddy menyesap perlahan, menikmati kehangatan aromatik yang ditimbulkan minuman fermentasi anggur dan apel tersebut.

"Menata ulang hidup? Apa rencanamu berkaitan erat dengan Rose?" cetus Victoire santai, salah satu alisnya yang terukir rapi teracung ingin tahu.

Tersenyum semakin dalam, Teddy mengangguk mengiyakan, diam-diam bersyukur memiliki teman bicara menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan seperti Victoire. Penyihir penuh perasaan yang mampu membaca jiwa manusia hanya dengan meneliti perubahan raut dan air muka.

"Ya, sangat berkaitan," desah Teddy tegas, tanpa sadar meremas surat yang dikirimkan James Sirius Potter padanya. Surat yang menjadi titik tolak kebulatan tekad untuk menjadikan Rose Weasley pendamping hidup terbaik untuknya.

Di dalam surat tersebut, selain bercerita panjang lebar tentang kondisi terkini keluarga Potter dan Weasley, James juga mengisahkan percintaan terbaru Rose dengan Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, putra mahkota keluarga bangsawan Malfoy yang terkemuka.

Sewaktu membaca warta dari James, kabut kemarahan seolah menggelayuti serabut otak Teddy, merembes merasuk ke sel-sel tubuh seperti gas beracun. Astaga, bisa-bisanya Rose jatuh ke dalam jebakan penjahat cinta sekaliber Scorpius Malfoy. Spesies pria arogan dan angkuh yang tak pernah dididik untuk menghargai perasaan dan kehormatan wanita.

Pada akhirnya, kecemburuan yang mengitari pikiran dan kekhawatiran akan nasib serta masa depan kehormatan Rose membuat Teddy membuang gengsi dan dogma konyol yang meracuni benaknya selama ini. Stigma tak masuk di akal yang menyatakan dirinya tak bisa menikahi Rose karena dibesarkan layaknya saudara.

"Oh, aku senang kau sudah lepas dari salah kaprah terkait makna pepatah pagar makan tanaman," ceplos Victoire tanpa keraguan, mengambil dan menggigit pelan wafer vanila yang tersimpan di dekat nampan kopi.

"Yah, dulu aku memang masih naif, bodoh dan rendah. Sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa aku dan Rose tak sedarah meskipun aku merupakan anak baptis Paman Harry dan tumbuh besar bersamanya," Teddy tergelak datar, mentertawakan ketololan yang diidapnya semasa remaja. Kebodohan sinting yang membuatnya menepis lamaran pernikahan yang diajukan Rose kecil.

"_C'est la vie_, yah inilah hidup, Ted. Biar bagaimanapun juga, manusia harus belajar dari pengalaman agar tak mengulangi kesalahan di masa depan," seru Victoire bijak, percikan kelegaan dan kegembiraan terkembang di bola mata cantiknya yang sebiru langit tengah malam. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara terdekat, Victoire tentu menginginkan dua insan yang paling dikasihinya mengecap kebahagiaan tak terkira sampai akhir hayat.

"Benar sekali, Vic. Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman pahit masa lalu," Teddy mengedip dari pinggir gelas sloki. Manik matanya yang berkilat seterang koin emas memendarkan agresi kelelakian dan hasrat kuat tak terbantahkan.

Hasrat membara untuk menjadikan Rose Weasley satu-satunya pendamping hidup terbaik untuknya...

* * *

Menciumi kelopak mawar segar yang baru dipetik, rahang Teddy bergerak-gerak lelah. Dalam diam, Teddy berserapah, menyesali setengah mati kegagalan rencana yang sudah dirancang matang-matang.

Tadinya, sesuai skenario, ia sudah harus ada di Skotlandia kemarin pagi, menyaksikan wisuda kelulusan Rose dari Hogwarts sekaligus menyatakan cinta di depan massa. Celakanya, transaksi penjualan signifikan yang berperan penting dalam pertumbuhan saham dan kesehatan laporan keuangan mendadak muncul, membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan Jerman untuk sementara waktu.

Mencermati padang melandai yang ditaburi rumpun mawar dan rumput berembun, Teddy mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sewarna gandum. Lagi-lagi langkahnya untuk menata ulang hidup dan memperbaiki diri terganjal situasi tak memungkinkan. Jika tak mengingat tanggung jawab finansial, keuntungan masa depan sekaligus kesejahteraan pegawai pabrik parfum, ia mungkin sudah angkat koper ke Inggris saat ini juga.

"Sabar, Ted. Sabar. Bukankah Grandma Andromeda selalu berkata kalau orang sabar disayang Tuhan?" Teddy menggerundel sendirian sembari mengecup dan mengendus-endus kelopak mawar, tak sadar sama sekali jika aktivitasnya diamat-amati gadis cantik berambut sewarna api bersinar yang berpijak tak jauh darinya.

Melangkah pelan dan teratur, Rose memandang Teddy dengan semua rasa cinta yang dimilikinya. Kemarin pagi, saat Teddy tak menghadiri pesta kelulusannya, ia kecewa luar biasa. Namun, penjelasan dari Victoire meredam semua syak wasangka dan praduga tak enak yang meracuni otak.

Di kesempatan tersebut, Victoire tak hanya menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi yang memaksa Teddy urung menghadiri pesta wisuda Hogwarts. Sepupu tertuanya itu juga mengakui kalau dirinya bukan lagi kekasih resmi Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy akhirnya sadar dari kram otak dan hati temaram yang menderanya. Ia akhirnya memahami kalau hanya dirimu-lah satu-satunya gadis yang paling dicintainya," Victoire bersenandung tenang, seringai humoris dan pengertian melingkari kedua sudut bibir indahnya. Menepuk ringan lengan Rose yang terpana, Victoire membisikkan alamat vila pribadi Teddy di Köln.

Tempat indah penuh ladang mawar yang pagi ini diam-diam didatanginya...

"Teddy Lupin, aku sangaaaat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Di sini, di tempat ini, sekarang juga?"

Seolah-olah tak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri, Teddy menahan napas dalam sebelum berbalik perlahan-lahan. Senyum maskulin dan sarat kepemilikan tertempel di bibir jantannya saat manik mentega keemasannya terpancang ke sosok Rose yang bersemu memerah.

Memperpanjang langkah kaki, Rose menghambur memeluk Teddy yang berdiri di bawah naungan matahari fajar. Tertawa hangat, Teddy balik merengkuh tubuh Rose dalam belenggu cinta, hasrat dan nafsu. Menghangatkan Rose dengan belaian bibir, Teddy mencium sampai hilang kendali. Mencumbu keras dan dalam hingga napas mereka tercuri dan terengah-engah.

"Merlin, Rose. Apa ini benar-benar dirimu?" Teddy bertanya parau, menjejakkan bibir hangatnya di sekujur wajah Rose yang dihiasi rona berwarna. Menyisiri rambut merah Rose yang tergerai bagaikan syal paling halus sedunia, Teddy membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma mawar khas Rose yang menenangkan. Afrodisiak cinta yang membuat insting posesif maskulin-nya menguat tak terhingga.

"Ya, ini aku. Rose Weasley yang selalu mencintaimu," Rose melemparkan senyum penuh cahaya. Mata biru Rose yang memancarkan kedalaman kemilau safir bersinar senang saat Teddy kembali mendominasi bibirnya, memanjakan indra-indra dan saraf tubuh dengan ciuman lama, berlimpah dan penuh hasrat.

"Tujuh tahun lalu kau bilang kalau aku boleh kembali saat diriku sudah dewasa. Dan sekarang, aku sudah dewasa, Teddy," ucap Rose tanpa ragu-ragu, menjilat kuntum bibir atas yang masih menyisakan aroma dan sensasi ciuman menuntut Teddy.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu," kekeh Teddy, mata kuning emasnya berkilat dalam kilauan menggoda.

"Menikahlah denganku, Teddy Lupin, jadi kau tak perlu menciumi bunga mawar sebagai pengganti diriku," bujuk Rose lembut, jemarinya dengan khusyuk mengusap rambut pirang emas Teddy yang sehalus lelehan cahaya matahari.

Mengangkat dagu Rose, Teddy menatap dengan mata sayu yang dipenuhi gairah, cinta dan pemujaan. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung dicintai dan mencintai seorang gadis sejati seperti Rose Weasley. Gadis pemberani yang jujur pada diri sendiri dan tak pernah ragu berjuang menggapai mimpi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rose Weasley. Dan ya, aku merasa sangat tersanjung dan beruntung bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu," Teddy bergumam mantap, membasahi sekujur pori-pori wajah Rose dengan desir napas panas yang berhembus manis.

Gelak setuju Rose berubah menjadi erangan saat Teddy menghujaninya dengan ciuman panas yang membuat detak nadi menggila. Kecupan penuh cinta kasih yang menjanjikan gairah tak terbatas dan keindahan mimpi masa depan.

Keindahan mimpi masa depan yang diraih berkat satu hal penting yang sering diabaikan manusia.

Keberanian untuk jujur pada diri sendiri...

**TAMAT**


End file.
